Journal of the Unmoved
by KenRik
Summary: AU. Sakuno was an adamant believer of love. So, she thought everyone else should be too. Previously entitled, "Fall, Falling, Fell."
1. October 27, 2013 (Sunday)

Disclaimer: I do not own Ore Monogatari nor the Prince of Tennis.

First off, thank you for clicking on my story! This will be a crossover of the two mentioned mangas.

I wrote this because I love Sunagawa Makoto's character from Ore Monogatari, a shoujo manga. He deserves a love story of his own so I kind of made one for him. Before reading on, try to check out and understand Sunagawa's characterization in the manga to understand his personality and reactions to the events of this story. The events will be snippets from their lives because writing all the events would end up becoming an epic I'd never finish.

I hope you like the story and understand it. If you've read my other works, it won't be super fluffy or romantic, won't have those formulated circumstances that would inevitably lead to a match made in heaven. It'll be about the characters mostly and how they connect. It'll be about love, friendship, and heartbreak.

I will be updating in a few hours and in the same intervals.

* * *

.

Journal of the Unmoved  
(Previously Fall, Falling, Fell.)

.

* * *

It was mortifying, she knew.

But how else was a five-foot and two-inches tall lady supposed to reach for the book on the topmost shelf if not to climb the bookshelf itself. So, that was Sakuno Ryuzaki's current predicament. Brave enough to disobey library rules for a second or so, she took a step on the second lowermost shelf, hoisted herself up and reached high and out. Still, her fingertips barely grazed the book. Sighing, she jumped back to the floor and took a gander around in search for the stool the librarians usually kept aside for such inconveniences. But alas, there were none in sight. There were no librarians as well in this unventured and forgotten part of the library. Refusing to give up, she turned to look back up to her book, Introduction to Paleobiology and the Fossil Record by Benton and Harper. She would try again, she decided as she once again hoisted herself up on the second lowermost shelf, before surrendering and tediously returning to the first floor (she was on the third) to ask for the help of a free librarian. So up she went. And, watching her footing, she tiptoed this time and beamed, finally grasping her book.

It was at this instant, with her skirt hitched a few inches higher above her knees than usual, her face red and plastered with a stupid idiot grin, standing and stuck right next to books, that Sunagawa and his bored, languid everyday expression accidentally met hers. He was on his own book hunt when he noticed a pair of legs in his peripheral vision. He found the body attached to it when he looked up.

It took a second of outright shock. Shock and disbelief. The sight was unusual. He'd been to the Central Library since he was five. Sure, he's seen some atypical happenings like angry academics hissing at each other from across the room and junior high school students playing footsie, but this right here was a new high. And frankly, he was waiting for the inevitable fall of the idiot who tried to copy spiderman and climb a vertical wall. So, there he stood, now for five seconds and counting, waiting for the nonevent.

Beet-faced, and now with her digits cold and legs frigid from the uninvited viewer, she mouthed an embarrassed apology before turning carefully to her book, pulled it off its shelf, and then cursed herself and her stupidity. Because now, Kami, she thought, shutting her eyes and bracing herself for pain, she was falling. Then, opening her doe eyes, realized she wasn't anymore. She looked over her shoulder and found a disinterested expression facing her. One from a handsome young man who was supporting her in place as she regained her footing and jumped back down herself.

"Thanks." She said softly and in complete humiliation as she bowed deeply to the young man before her.

"It's nothing." He replied, turning away with a stolid expression yet still amused by the girl's little exhibition.

"Please let me return the favor." Sakuno prodded on, following the student. "I can't bear the guilt for having troubled you. Are you looking for a book? Do you need help?"

Sunagawa looked at her imploring face and took a careful step back.

"It's really nothing." He said.

"How about a drink?"

"No, thanks." He waved his hand and walked a little faster away.

"Please!" Sakuno almost screamed, reaching out and tugging back his shirt. Shocked by her sudden action, the brunette grew red in horror as the young man in front of her slowly turned to face her with the same look of surprise. "I'm sorry!" She yelped.

"Alright." Suna sighed. "Just let me get my book first." He told her. And she trailed behind him like a loyal puppy.

When they sat down for drinks in the cafe adjacent to the library, Sakuno was wearing a smile and was happily wagging her tail. In front of her, Suna already started to read his book, doing his best not to mind all the staring the brunette was doing.

"I'm Sakuno Ryuzaki." She suddenly introduced when he got to the fifth page of the book. Suna looked up, stating simply,

"Sunagawa Makoto."

"Ah! Sunagawa Makoto from Keisei High?"

"Yeah." Suna nodded with a questioning look.

"You're popular in my school. A lot of girls have a crush on you." Sakuno grinned, playing with the spoon of her hot chrysanthemum tea.

"Ah." The young man nodded again, not knowing what to say and not really wanting to speak nor hold a conversation nor be treated by an absolute stranger really. Plus, the eager look on the girl seated beside him was unnerving.

"Do you like your drink?"

"Hn." He nodded yet again. In the back of his mind, he wished he had ordered an iced drink so he could immediately down it in one quick sip. But, he looked at his steaming hot coffee, he ordered his favorite house brew.

"The book you got, what's it about?" Her doe eyes were wide with interest.

"Homer's Iliad."

"Ah!" Sakuno's eyes widened. "In English? You must be really smart!"

"Hn." Suna nodded, looking away uncomfortably.

"Do you have a university already?" The brunette prodded on with a meaning-well grin. "I'm entering K-U."

"Same."

"Ah!" Sakuno couldn't help but cheer. "This is just perfect, neh? Now, we now one more person from K-U."

"Hn." Suna nodded distantly before returning to his book. Then, of course, Sakuno continued to speak.

"Ah! Please tell me if I'm disturbing you."

The handsome young man before her looked up from his book yet again.

"OK."

Then, returned to his book.

"I think I am." Sakuno continued in a fret. "You want you're privacy, don't you? I should leave, shouldn't I?"

He looked up again, and sighing this time, said.

"You're free to do whatever you want."

That time, Sakuno got up.

"I just wanted to treat you." She beamed sweetly at him. "You seem keen on your reading. And I don't want to inconvenience you any further." She grinned. "Thank you and see you around, Sunagawa-kun." She finished with a respectful bow. Suna's eyes followed her when she left, thinking that she was getting ahead of herself. K-U was a big university. He doubted he'd see her again.


	2. October 29, 2013 (Tuesday)

"You laughed?" Yamato Rinko, the cute bubbly girlfriend of his best friend, couldn't help but repeat in surprise. Suna raised a brow at her.

"Yeah, she looked pretty ridiculous." He shrugged. In front of him, Yamato broke into a happy smile and cheerfully told him,

"That's the first time Suna-kun noticed a girl."

Suna sighed, not understanding her fascination. Still, he looked away from the prodding eyes carefully watching his reaction, the girl had just been too gullible for anyone not to laugh.


	3. April 15, 2014 (Tuesday)

"Ah."

Sunagawa looked up from the pile of chiffon he was walking back to his dorm room, and rather embarrassed if not so.

"Ryuzaki-san." He greeted in surprise. The cake on his hold wiggled involuntarily. The doe eyes before him turned to the baked good in his hand in amazement and wonder. And his eyes followed hers in realization. On the cake were giant letters saying, "Thank you, Sunagawa-kun." in bold. "From my friends." He then told her.

"Ah." Sakuno nodded, still in amazement. The frilly cake was a stark contrast to Sunagawa's cool personality, that's why she couldn't take her eyes off the spectre.

"Want some?"

Sakuno blinked at him in a daze and then forced a laugh.

"No- no, thank you. That would be too much." She said, reddening and bowing profusely.

"OK." Suna nodded in return. "I'll be going, then."

Sakuno followed the young man's departing figure in confoundment. It was in that incident that she realized Suna was an odd character indeed.


	4. April 30, 2014 (Wednesday)

"You remind me of someone." Sakuno commented after a while to the giant in front of her. The lunch in front of her, forgotten, as she continued to stare in amazement.

"He does?" Yamato gasped, finding it surreal. Takeo, she believed, was one of a kind. Beside her, Suna only stared blankly into space, thinking the discussion was getting offhand.

"Ah!" Sakuno involuntary yelled. "I remember!" She said, immediately browsing through her phone for a picture. "Him!" She gave her phone to them. "Munehiro Kabaji. I met him at a tennis tournament before."

Yamato and Suna looked at each other in question. Then, with the same train of thought, the three turned to a dazed Takeo who then noticed their staring and grinned at them good-naturedly.

"I don't see it." Yamato and Suna stated in unison.

Sakuno blinked.

The resemblance was as clear as daylight.

"Alright." The brunette muttered, taking back her phone. "If you guys say so."

"The other day," Yamato suddenly said, laughing lightly. "Suna-kun told me how you guys met."

"You don't have to talk about it." Suna sighed.

"Iie." Sakuno blushed. "It's alright. It's a pretty funny story." She laughed at herself more than anything.

"Oh! I haven't heard that yet." Takeo interjected in interest.

"Suna was in the library when he noticed a feet on a shelf." Yamato started. "You know, in the section people hardly went to."

"Un." Takeo nodded, listening intently.

"Then, he looked up to find the reddest face he's seen. Apparently, Ryuzaki-chan had been reaching for a book and climbed a shelf to get it." She laughed. Then, turning to Sakuno, said, "I'm sorry, but it was odd so I laughed." Yamato said guiltily. To which Sakuno shook her head to reassure her that she need not worry. "If I was there, I think I would have laughed on the spot and be of no help at all."

"Yeah." Even Suna was brought to a laugh. "Even I did."

"And only I could make him laugh." Takeo said proudly, earning a disbelieving laugh from Suna.

"That isn't something to be proud of."

Sakuno blinked, turning to the laughing young man with a perplexed expression.

"You, you didn't laugh then." Sakuno had to point out amidst their laughter. Suna looked at her and stated squarely,

"I did." And continued frankly. "Anyone would've."

"I understand." Sakuno continued, her cheeks tinting red from the embarrassment growing in the pit of her stomach. "But really, you didn't."

Suna raised a brow at her, wondering why she was being difficult.

"Either way," Yamato cut in. "It's a funny story, neh Takeo?" She giggled up to her boyfriend who towered over her.

"Yup. Yup!" Takeo nodded. "A true start to every great romcom!" Beside him, his girlfriend furiously nodded in agreement.

"Eh?" Sakuno gasped, turning beet red. To which Suna looked away in distress at the misunderstanding and braced himself. "You've got it wrong." The brunette cried in embarrassment.

"We're just friends." Suna stated for her.

"Un!" Takeo nodded, but still not getting it. "Friends on the road to romance." He huffed proudly and with a creeping blush, internally and extremely excited that his best friend has finally found someone to love like he has with Yamato.

"Iie!" Sakuno continued to cry. She then showed them a picture on her phone. "He's my boyfriend." She said, pointing at the picture. It took a few seconds. But then three pairs of eyes, even Suna's widened in absolute shock.

"EH?" Only the couple this time, screamed.

"He-he's-"

"That's Ryoma Echizen." Suna finished in astonishment. Then, he, along with the other two, turned to Sakuno, waiting for the inevitable story.

"We got together just a few weeks ago." Sakuno blushed.

"Wah! Congratulations!" Yamato cried, suddenly embracing the red-faced brunette.

Takeo was grinning but he couldn't help but feel weird at the news. Turning to his quiet best friend, his brows knotted in the slightest.

It was odd, wasn't it? Takeo thought to himself. That Suna was still looking at the picture.


	5. May 16, 2014 (Friday)

"I really don't know why I'm popular with girls."

"I think I know what it is." She smiled. The ice in her drink broke as it melted into the chocolate. And the cold autumn wind ruffled his bangs. "It's your hair. It makes you look mysterious."

Sunagawa ran a hand through his hair, musing.

"You should cut it.

The next time they met, Sakuno fell into a pit of laughter.

"Takeo did it." Suna told her squarely and with a touch of bitterness at the giant young man. His bangs where cut straight centimeters above his eyebrows.


	6. August 11, 2014 (Monday)

"They look happy." Sakuno said after a while.

"They are."

Sakuno sunk deeper into her arms as she continued to watch the couple playing with the falling flower petals before them. Seated on the grass beside her, under the shade of a red tree, Suna turned to the sullen young woman beside him. And, in an attempt to comfort her bereft heart, asked,

"Where is he now?"

"Italy."

"Must be nice." Suna felt obliged to say. Honestly, he thought as he looked at the beautiful scenery before him, nothing beat this view. And he hoped Sakuno knew that.

"Do you always hang out with Takeo-kun and Yamato-chan when you're not in the library?"

Suna turned to her with a knotted brow.

"I guess."

"How come?"

Suna turned away and looked ahead.

"Probably got used to it. Takeo asked me to when they started dating."

"Sakuraba from Biology 101 told me she was surprised we hung out." Sakuno continued randomly, in idle conversation.

"Hn?" Suna grunted in reply, just to show he was listening.

"Girls annoy you, she said."

Suna turned to her, wondering where she was getting at. Then, told her, to reassure her of their friendship, that he's accepted her company.

"Only the single ones." And added frankly. "They misunderstand and confess."

"Maybe that's why we're friends." Sakuno grinned. "I bet," She laughed. "I bet, had I been single, you wouldn't even look my way."

Suna couldn't help but grin.

"Maybe."

"I don't know why but imagining you in a mixer makes me laugh." Sakuno continued speaking her random musings.

"Where'd that come from?"

"I don't really know." The girl laughed. "I bet you broke a lot of hearts."

Suna continued to look at her with an amused expression, waiting for her next outrageous statement. Then, she said.

"You remind me of him."

And his brows raised. Then, understanding, looked away, the tips of his ears tinted with the lightest red.

"I better get going." Sakuno said after a while. "Thanks for inviting me." She bowed with a small smile before walking over to Takeo and Yamato to bid her farewells. Suna's eyes followed her as he leaned on the trunk behind. And the more he continued to look at her, the more he questioned how she was slowly becoming a routine part of his life.


	7. August 21, 2014 (Thursday)

Sakuno's eyes widened.

"You're the top scorer?"

Suna cringed. And Takeo could only look at him apologetically.

"You got the ninety-one?" She sped up and, with a look of absolute bewilderment and disbelief, repeated. "You?" The caffeine coursing through her system for the past few weeks desensitized her from her usual sense and agreeable temperament.

Suna sighed. Then, with his gaze directed at the path before him, simply said.

"Yes."

In total shock, Sakuno just froze where she stood, still unable to digest the news. To say their Introduction to Molecular Biology exam was difficult was an understatement. It had been downright impossible. She barely even passed. But before her – Suna and Takeo had to stop on their tracks, realizing the brunette suddenly did – was the curve breaker. The next highest mark that followed his was a seventy-two. Her nerves exploded at the thought. A seventy-two!

"We have to go, Ryuzaki-chan." Takeo called out. "My training's about to start."

Sakuno continued to look at, apparently, their class' top student who grew unnerved by all her staring.

"We have to leave, Ryuzaki-san." Suna repeated for his friend. "See you at Bio 101."


	8. August 22, 2014 (Friday)

"I'm sorry for yesterday." Sakuno first said as she took the seat next to Suna. Then, with a smile, congratulated him. The young man turned to her and nodded.

"It's no problem." He told her simply. They all stood up in greeting when their professor got in. And it was only after class ended that Sakuno was able to speak up once more.

"Neh, Suna-kun," She started, hesitating and flushing in a sudden wave of timidity. The top student beside her turned to face her, pausing from clearing his table. "If you don't mind, is it alright if we study together?" Then, quickly continued when a second or two lapsed with Suna not say anything. "I just wanted to go over a few topics. Maybe exchange notes?"

"Sure." Suna said. And, unable to look away from the large smile that broke into Sakuno's face, realized he was blushing. "But Takeo and Yamato sometimes study with me too," He coughed, finally turning away to fix his school bag. "So, it might get noisy for you."

Still grinning, Sakuno shook her head.

"It's no problem!" She laughed. "Are you headed to the library?"

Her friend only nodded, finally zipping his shoulder bag.

"Let's go?"

Sakuno nodded and, taking her bag, hid a smile as she followed behind her classmate.


	9. September 18, 2014 (Thursday)

"Why are you single?" It suddenly dawned upon her. So, looking at Suna with a puzzled expression, she stopped neatly writing down her notes and started to muse the possible answers to her question.

"If I'd been given a nickel every time I was asked that," Suna muttered in disinterest as he, contrary to the girl seated in front of him, continued studying. "I'd be a millionaire."

Sakuno only broke into a smile.

"That's an American idiom."

"I think it's bothersome." Suna just said.

"But, you've liked someone, right?"

The handsome young man had to stop himself from suddenly looking up at the brunette.

"Not really." He said, his reading pace returning from the momentary halt.

"Do you want me to set you up?" Sakuno asked, suddenly excited at the notion of double dates. She rested her chin on her hand, leaning closer as she watched him study.

"If I had a nickel-"

"Hai, hai." Sakuno laughed, amused by his nonchalance. "You'd be a millionaire."

Suna looked up at her through his bangs, still slouched over his notes, and couldn't help but smirk.

"Doesn't love interest you? Don't you want to fall in love?" Sakuno continued.

"No." Came Suna's outright and unfiltered reply.

"You're joking?" The brunette couldn't help but laugh at his words, finding them downright preposterous. "Everyone does, even those who say they don't. People just can't help it. It's just something that happens."

Sensing she wouldn't stop her pestering until he gave her a mouthful, Suna finally stopped his reading and looked squarely at a rather taken-aback Sakuno.

"Sure, some people fall in love. Some seek it. But not everyone does and wants it. There are more common sensical things in life." He said. Then, thinking, added. "My sister has been pining for a man for twelve years now and I've seen what it's done to her. Because of him, she goes from happy to moody to happy again. It's illogical to let someone declare what you feel." Suna said with a tinge of disgust and remorse. Even just the slightest thought of him ever feeling that way was too unwelcomed to dare think of.

"It is real." Sakuno lobbied. Suna simply sipped on his coffee, still unmoved. That didn't unnerve Sakuno though. Instead, her lips found themselves curving involuntarily into a nostalgic smile. "I'm going to make a wild assumption." She started, her voice dripping with intrigue.

"Shoot." Suna challenged.

"You will."

The young man before her simply raised a naturally well-cropped brow.

"One day, you'll fall in love and just know." Sakuno grinned.

"Know what?"

Then, she laughed.

"That I, Sakuno Ryuzaki, was right." She proudly declared. "Everyone falls in love." And continued. "My friend, all the years I've known him, thought nothing of love. Most of his life, love only meant zero to him." She looked away, suddenly reminiscent, before turning back at him. "Now, he has a girlfriend."

"That's not true." Suna told her frankly. "Besides, how are you sure he wasn't just saying those things?"

Sakuno played with a stray pen.

"Because, he's my boyfriend." And she smiled, her heart filling at the thought of Ryoma and his snarky boyish grin and his lips next to hers. "And he never told me. I saw it with my own eyes."

Suna looked away, not knowing what to say and suddenly not wanting to speak. With his brows knotting, he questioned the sudden dryness of his throat and the bitterness creeping into his chest.

"He never noticed any girl all throughout high school. When I confessed, I was confessing to get rejected." Sakuno laughed at the memory. "That's why when he accepted, I didn't know how to react so," She laughed even more. "So, I cried."

Resting his chin on the palm of his hand, Suna's eyes turned back to the young woman with the pretty smile and the doe eyes. And, covered by his hand, his lips involuntarily curved into a small smile. Love was not for everyone as she thought, not for him at least. She was though. And he was happy for her, he decided. So, he had to find a way to quell the heat that grew in his pit whenever she showed it.


	10. October 15, 2014 (Wednesday)

"Is that him?" Ryoma pointed at the handsome young man with dark brown hair lazily reading a book on one of the tables outside the cafe.

"Hai." Sakuno smiled at him. Then, taking the prodigy's arm, led him away.

"Introduce us." He urged.

"Next time." The prettied-up brunette said. "We'll only disturb his studying. He's taking advanced classes." She finished with a proud grin, internally cheering for her good friend.

"Hn." Ryoma conceded, giving a final glance over to Suna.

As the couple continued to the park, Suna looked up coincidentally, in time to catch Ryoma's eyesight. The tennis pro dipped his head in the slightest in greeting and gratitude (for having taken care of Sakuno in his stead), before leading Sakuno away. Suna wasn't able to return the nod, having been caught off guard. As if Ryoma, present and in all his glory, had been a visage, the quiet student shook his head and returned to his book. He was looking at its words but he couldn't process any of them.

Ryoma had only been a name, a blurry image who simply had been too far from them that he seemed unreal. Seeing him had jolted him to reality. Today, Suna realized that he had to step back and reassess his blossoming friendship with Sakuno.

It was a few days after that Sakuno introduced them.


	11. October 18, 2014 (Saturday)

"Ah! Suna-kun." The brunette greeted, approaching him with Ryoma following behind her. "I didn't think you were coming."

"Why wouldn't I?"

Sakuno grinned.

"I thought you had exams." She laughed. "Well, nevermind." She said in a fret. "Let me introduce you." She said, pulling him up from his seat. Suna complied, but rather unwillingly, and found himself before Ryoma Echizen. The visiting athlete's brows raised in surprise. "Ryoma-kun, this is my friend Sunagawa Makoto-kun." Then, she turned to Suna. "Sunagawa-kun, this is Ryoma Echizen, my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you." The two nodded, reaching out for a firm handshake.

"Your friend's competing?" Ryoma said. To which Suna nodded, not really wanting to speak to him or to speak at all. He looked away and accidentally found Sakuno's questioning gaze. Thankfully, the buzzers rang and the announcer started calling everyone's attention.

"Do you guys have seats?" Suna asked before walking back to his seat.

"Don't worry, we'll stand if we have to." Sakuno told him.

"Alright." Then, Suna left the couple who walked around the tight wrestling stadium, holding hands as they looked for an open space to watch.


	12. October 26, 2014 (Sunday)

Suna's brows knotted, noticing the bother clouding Sakuno's expression. He turned from the retreating figure of Ryoma to the brunette beside him.

"Let's go?" Sakuno said with a forced smile, adjusting the strap of her purse for good measure.

"How about Echizen-san?"

Sakuno turned to the handsome young man, her eyes reflected hurt for a second, before she grinned.

"He has a match today." She explained. "So, it'll just be us."

"Alright." Suna said nothing further and boarded the train to Kyoto. Sakuno followed behind him.

It was later in the bullet train that Suna's eyes widened in surprise. Catching his gaze, Sakuno looked away and immediately wiped the stray tear that fell from the corner of her tired eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said, straightening up on her seat. "It's just that," She laughed, suddenly feeling ridiculous. "We've fought before but, with him being back in Japan, it's the first time we argued in person."

"Here." Suna offered his unused handkerchief. His tone was consoling.

"Thank you." The brunette bowed, taking the item, and completely wiped away her tears. "He wanted me to watch his match instead of Takeo-san's."

Suna smiled.

"I figured."

Sakuno laughed, for real this time.

"If I think about it, maybe you are right." She mused and smiled at the thought. "My relationship is pretty ridiculous after all. We've broken up a couple of times online too." Then, she added in dejection. "Maybe I'm a fool," And turning to the handsome young man beside her. "For being in a relationship."

It was Suna's turn to look away.

"You're just saying that." He said. The sullen brunette sighed.

"I know." She turned her gaze to the horizon outside the window. "Don't worry though." Sakuno smiled. "We'll always find a way."

Suna replied with an understanding smile.

"Do your best."


	13. November 10, 2014 (Monday)

"From Yamato?" Suna asked when Sakuno placed a box of desserts on his kotatsu. Sitting in front of him, the brunette puffed red.

"I bake too, you know."

Suna looked up, his brows raised in surprise.

"As thanks, for studying with me." She immediately said, turning away, ears red as she pulled out her materials.

"Ah." The young man grunted, not knowing what else to say as his eyes drifted to the sweets beside him.

"Do you have tea?"

"Hn." Suna nodded suddenly, about to get up when Sakuno stopped him.

"Let me." She grinned. The flush on her face was receding.

"In the cupboards." Came his smooth voice. His eyes following her movement.

"Got it."

Placing the tea on the table, after making some space by pushing aside their notebooks, the pair looked at each other in an unguarded moment. Sakuno was the first to look away, rather in disarray, and Suna continued to look on with mild amusement.

"It's not as good as Yamato-chan's but," She grinned. "I hope you like it."

"Thanks." Suna nodded, picking a piece with his fork. When he looked back up, he was met by Sakuno's anticipating eyes. And it unnerved him.

"How's it? Is it sweet?"

Suna almost smirked.

"It's dessert."

"I know." Sakuno laughed at herself.

"It's good." Suna finally said, taking another bite. To which Sakuno, in her delight, broke into a huge smile. And having been a witness, the student before her was converted. Her smile infected him. Grinning as well, the handsome biology student returned to his notes and basked in the welcomed presence of the young woman before him.


	14. November 26, 2014 (Wednesday)

"SUNA!" Takeo screamed in his huge deep voice, bursting into the dorm room. The cool young man, sitting on his desk, studiously studying, simply tore off the earphones on his ears and turned to his friend with a bored expression.

"What?"

"Ryuzaki-san!" The giant huffed, out of breath. "She broke up with the tennis star-" Suna's eyes lifted. "-for good!"

Suddenly, there was a rampant banging on the door.

"Suna-kun! Open up! Open up!" Came Yamato's voice from the other side, probably out of breath like her boyfriend. Immediately, Takeo opened the door and greeted her with his glittering gaze. The cute girl only fell inside, and, although finding it painful to speak, uttered. "Sakuno-chan is single again!"

"So?"

Frustrated, the couple looked at each other before screaming in unison.

"CONFESS!"

The handsome young man only laughed at them and at how ridiculous they were being.

"Confess what?"

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" Yamato said, her cheeks red. Suna only gave her a weird look.

"What an idea." He thought out loud in passing before he stuffed his earphones back. "Besides, they always break up. They'll be back together next week for sure."

Yamato and Takeo shared confused looks. And a few weeks later, they realized Suna was correct. Sakuno did get back together with her tennis star boyfriend.


	15. October 27, 2015 (Tuesday)

Sakuno couldn't believe it. So, she continued staring at Suna, wide-eyed, trying to figure him out. After a while, she shook her head, still unmoved.

"Takeo-kun told me you're in love."

Suna placed the book he held back on its shelf.

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear." He told her as he pulled out another book.

"OK." Sakuno softly said after a while, not knowing where the sudden flush of relief came from. Then, regaining her composure, took a step back, about to leave.

"Though," Suna turned to the brunette who looked up at him. "This time, it's true."

"You're in love?" She said with a soft voice. She just had to repeat it, thinking that somehow she'd finally understand, that she'd finally believe him. Suna turned away from the book he had just pulled out the shelf to the stunned young woman standing next to him.

"Apparently." Suna replied in the same hushed tone before returning to his book.

"Since when?" She asked. Her tone was desolate. Without a doubt, she should be happy for him. But – the smile on her lips trembled – she just wasn't. So, not knowing how to react, she forced a smile that broke and continued to tremble as she waited for his reply.

"I don't know."

"You won't tell me anything more, will you?"

Suna only shook his head.

"Is it Sakuraba-chan from Biology?"

Suna shook his head again.

"Someone from your high school?"

"I'm sorry, Ryuzaki-san." Suna finally closed his book and looked at her with a firm, stoic expression. "But when I say I won't tell you anything, I really won't."

"Fine." Sakuno bit at him in finality before turning on her heels, leaving Suna surprised by her sharp tone.

On the steps leading out of the library, the brunette couldn't help but question the irrational heat filling her chest at the thought of Suna finally falling for someone. The whole time she knew him, he had been adamant about his skepticism on love. But here he was, going out on midnight rendezvous and actually falling for someone. Plus, he had no gall to tell her. Had it not been for Takeo, she would never have known.

With a glare on her face, she turned back to the library, her head filled with the distorted image of a fickle-minded boy. It was then that Sakuno decided to avoid her classmate in fear her sudden contempt for him might overwhelm her.


	16. February 15, 2016 (Monday)

When Takeo and Yamato broke the news, Suna almost fell from his seat.

"What?"

"We're getting married!" The couple cheered, showing him a pair of gold rings.

Suna only shook his head. He wondered how he never thought of it. Given the two, he had an inkling marriage was inevitable. But to get married at their young age totally blindsided him.

"When?" The young man sighed. There was nothing to do now but support Takeo as he has before. Besides, he smiled at the thought. He could think of no other two people more in love than they were. They're sure to manage somehow.

"In a few weeks." Yamato gushed. "It'll be a small ceremony since Takeo's still studying."

"You'll make it, won't you?" Takeo asked. To which Suna smiled.

"Of course."

"We have to invite Ryuzaki-chan too!" Yamato turned to Suna with a grin. "Let's Skype her!"

"I'll skype her." Suna volunteered, tapping on his laptop. After a few seconds, Sakuno's face popped out in a window. And before either of the two got a word out, Takeo and Yamato cheered in unison,

"We're getting married!"

To which Sakuno fell from her seat and disappeared from screen, much to Suna's amusement.

"What?" The brunette nearly cried in horror. Her mind wailed, ringing, 'It's too early! Too early!' On the corner of her laptop screen, Sunagawa tried to hide his laugh at her reaction.

"You're supposed to be giving them your congratulations." He said then.

Sakuno, a tad bothered by the news, looked at the happy couple on her screen. And, leaning back on her seat, cast away her resignations and finally smiled.

"Congratulations!" She cheered for the couple. And as they giggled and jumped in excitement, Sakuno's happy gaze fell upon Suna's. Both looked at each other with a smile on their faces as their chest filled with a tender warmth they'd carry through the following days.

When the couple left Suna's dorm room, the handsome young man swiveled back to his desk, closer to the screen that held the image of a sleep-deprived doe-eyed brunette. There was a pregnant pause before either one of them spoke up.

"What did you get for Chemistry?" Sakuno asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Ninety-two." Suna told her, and smiled when she started to.

"I got an eighty-eight." Sakuno coyly grinned at him. Then, added smugly, and jokingly, before she exited the conference. "I'm catching up on you, Sunagawa-kun. You better watch out."

With his screen empty, Sunagawa broke into a smile. She never failed to amuse him, even with her front of petty rivalry.


	17. March 19, 2016 (Saturday)

In a few weeks, Takeo and Yamato's wedding ceremony came. It was held at a temple. The couple had opted for a quaint traditional Japanese wedding.

From the moment Sakuno stepped into the temple, she had to stop herself from crying. The place was just so beautiful. On the aisle, as they were being blessed by their priest, Yamato looked like a delicate Japanese doll in her kimono. Beside her stood the macho Takeo, a stark contrast to her feminine beauty. Still, there was a gentle handsomeness to Takeo that day. And it resonated in a glow the couple wore throughout their wedding day. On her left sat the handsome Sunagawa. The young man looked like a perfect Japanese noble in his yukata. She tried not to look at him, fearing the redness of her cheeks was too obvious. From the moment she met him, she never once questioned why a lot of people fell for him.

The woman who captured his affection must really be something, she thought.

"All rise."

With a smile, Sakuno watched the newly-wed couple turn to the crowd behind them and wave. She sighed, watching the couple longingly.

"I'm kind of jealous of them, you know." Then, turning to the handsome young man beside her, sighed again. Suna couldn't help but laugh, absolutely amazed by her antics.

"How come?" He asked with a smirk.

Sakuno smiled.

"When you've been in love as long as I have," She started, laughing as she wiped her tears, of joy, of envy, it didn't matter. "Marriage is all you can ever really want." Then, turning to him, made a funny face. "And they have it."

Suna returned her gaze. And with a knowing smile, told her.

"If anything," She looked into his eyes and realized it was the first time they've stood this close. "Out of all this people," He continued, gesturing at the surrounding crowd with his gaze. "If anyone were to manage getting married, I'm absolutely sure it would be you."

The brunette looked away, brows raised and eyes shining. Those simple words brought a glow into Sakuno's face that radiated far brighter than the bride's. And Sunagawa knew, as the smile on his lips grew, he knew it to be all true.


	18. March 25, 2016 (Friday)

"You like her."

Suna sighed.

"How many times do I have to say 'I don't.' before you believe me?"

"Why have you been studying at the university café?" Suna turned to the newly wed with a straight face, not at all unnerved at the course their discussion was headed. "It's so you get to see her, right?"

"It's odd." The handsome young man commented, looking away. "You're usually obtuse."

"Just." Takeo tried to smile. He has known for a long time that his best friend had a complicated personality compared to his easy-going one. Something as obvious as love, Takeo knew, eluded the much sought-after, perfect Sunagawa. His quiet skeptical best friend just didn't see it, he thought. He didn't see that love is simply something that makes you happy. All one has to do is latch on and hold on tight, go wherever it takes you. It's not something you choose and debate about. It just is what it is. "I want to see you as happy as I am."

"Impossible." Suna quickly replied. Then, turning to his best friend, continued. "Your naturally-positive disposition makes it impossible." And smiled.

Reflecting his friend's brightening demeanor, Takeo started to grin.

"I'll be cheering you on, so keep fighting." The well-toned man said, patting his friend's back. "Keep fighting!"


	19. May 15, 2016 (Sunday)

Impossible. Her eyes grew wide. Impossible, she repeated to herself, hoping her words to be real. But no matter how many times she'd repeat it, Sakuno knew they weren't true.

"It's their culture." They told her as if she was the one who was mistaken. "It means nothing to them, they're just more liberated."

"It was just a kiss." They said, cooing her, repeatedly and repeatedly until Sakuno started tuning them out. It wasn't just a kiss for her. Kisses weren't "just"-s. So she just sat there, slouched on the floor, not knowing how to react to the picture on an unknown New York tabloid website that was linked to her, containing the haunting and mortifying picture of the person who had promised his whole self to her and her alone, sucking face with some woman in some party all pressed up against each other.

She's grown numb from the shock that she couldn't even feel heartbreak.

"It's really inevitable. He's a celebrity. He's a young handsome foreigner. Of course women would chase after him."

"Don't think too much of it. It's _just_ a kiss."


	20. May 21, 2016 (Saturday)

Sakuno only froze where she sat. Her mouth was sour and her eyes ached, close to crying. She didn't know what to say. She had no words. Her friend, her typically level-headed friend was red. Suna was furious as he scolded her, ran away with the emotions she herself should have been downing in. But she couldn't. She just didn't know how to hate the man she's been in love with for over half a decade.

"Why are you doing this?" Suna asked her for the hundredth time that afternoon. "Ryuzaki-san," He sighed, trying his hardest to quell the heat in his nerves. "You don't deserve this. So, why are you letting him do this to you?"

A tear fell from her eye, and nearly choking up, she managed to utter.

"Because he's sorry."

Suna forced a dry, humorless laugh.

"You deserve better than this, Sakuno."

"You don't understand." She told him. "We can make this work. We always do." Then, she looked up at him pleadingly. She was at an absolute loss of how she should feel, of how she should act. "He apologizes. I forgive him." She said, forcing a poor and unconvincing smile, trying to reassure the enraged young man before that her everything was fine. Knowing she wasn't getting through to him, Sakuno finally broke into a defeated sob. "I just love him so much. I don't know what to do anymore."


	21. May 25, 2016 (Wednesday)

"We worked things out." Sakuno told him hesitantly, in a careful whisper the moment she sat down on the seat next to him. But the instant she did, Suna got up from his seat.

"You always do." He told her before he left the room.


	22. May 27, 2016 (Friday)

"Is it really that bad?" The brunette asked, fidgety and anxious. "What do you do when he gets angry? Does it happen often?"

Yamato sighed and looked at her straight.

"Sakuno-chan," She said with a firm tone that contrasts her cute personality. "Ever since he's met you, Takeo and I could never tell anymore." Then, the preschool teacher couldn't help but end up smiling at her. "He's become unpredictable. It may not be obvious to you, but to someone who's known him all these years, I've never seen him with such erratic emotions."

"What?" Sakuno's brows knit, not understanding.

"Beneath Suna-kun's smile, I mean," Yamato said. "He's swimming in a pool of feelings he's never felt before." Then, it suddenly dawned on her. "You know what, I don't think I've ever seen him get mad."

Sakuno's face fell with dread. "Never?" She repeated in disbelief, guilt.

"I would have loved to see what Suna-kun looks like when he's angry." She giggled, earning a frown from the distraught brunette desperate for advice. "My suggestion is, give Suna-kun time to cool-off." She smiled. "It'll all go back to normal soon."


	23. May 31, 2016 (Tuesday)

"Being in love is nonsensical." Suna sighed to their informal group of anatomy students, stating his stance on the topic for the millionth time, much to Sakuno's displeasure. They were in complete gear, the mask, gloves, lab coat, and goggles, as they studied the cadaver their professor left for them.

"That's no reason to be single, though." Their classmate, Nakamura, said while taking down notes on his clipboard. "Want me to introduce you to someone?"

Sakuno smirked to herself, hearing this. She looked up at Suna from her note-taking, knowing her friend was surely miffed by the topic. It was as if it had just been yesterday that Suna told her that silly American idiom. 'If I had a nickel for every time somebody asked me that, I'd be a millionaire.' He said.

"Before you go introducing him around, Nakamura," Sakuraba joined in with a light flush on her cheeks. "He should focus on those he already knows. Right, Ryuzaki-san?"

Sakuno blinked at her notebook, caught off guard.

"I don't really know." She said.

"Besides, falling in love is just great." Nakamura continued, now fully abandoning his notes. "You're always on the edge of your seat. Colors are brighter. Food tastes better. Life's exciting and filled with meaning."

"All that from two days of dating," Oochi commented in a light jab as he examined the muscles of the dead pale hand he held. "Imagine when they reach a month." To which the group fell in laughter.

"But seriously though, Sunagawa." Nakamura pulled a reluctant Suna next to him. "Don't you want to fall in love?"

"He doesn't." Sakuno said suddenly and impulsively. Realizing she did, her eyes grew wide at the puzzled faces that looked back at her. On Nakamura's hold, Suna was cringing uncomfortably. "I, uh, he said so himself. It's nonsensical. The mood swings, the erratic behavior, the happiness then suddenly depression." As she spoke, her eyes slowly widened in recollection, Yamato's words suddenly dawning in. "The irrational anger…" She drifted off, suddenly understanding, in an unfounded inkling, then maybe in absolute uncertainty. "It's illogical to let someone take a hold of how you felt, he said."

"You can't possibly believe that, Ryuzaki." Nakamura groaned. "You're dating that hotshot too!"

Sakuno turned to Suna with a gaze that seemed to looked deeper into him. To this day, she was still trying to figure him out.

"I am."

She could swear Suna's gaze widened.

"I mean," Sakuno immediately turned to Nakamura. "Of course I don't."

Later on, when they were packing up, Sakuno walked up to Suna to apologize.

"I'm sorry I said it." She told him, dejected. "I— it just slipped out. I'm really sorry."

It took a while, but the moment after Suna closed his book bag, he turned to Sakuno with a small smile.

"It's no problem."

"Really?"

The handsome young man nodded.

"Library?" He asked, inviting. To which Sakuno smiled, grabbing her bag.

It seemed normal. He seemed normal. But – as Sakuno walked beside her quiet friend – she had a suspicion it wasn't. She felt something had drastically changed. she just didn't know what.


	24. July 15, 2016 (Friday)

"You look funny." Suna commented after a while. Cheeks flushed, Sakuno looked up at him and found him engrossed in his reading.

"You weren't even looking." She said with an unamused expression. Her study buddy dropped his book and turned to her, repeating,

"You look funny." To which Sakuno made a dry, mocking sound, then returned to her own studying. Unable to focus, she started watching Suna read, a pastime she unknowingly did.

"You're staring at me."

"You're not even looking!" Sakuno cried in disbelief, laughing when Suna looked up at her with a smirk.

"I am."

"Sure, you are now." She childishly scoffed, jokingly, as she looked away. After a while, she said, musing. "Ryoma's flying home tomorrow."

"I'm happy for you." Suna said amidst reading.

"You don't look it." Sakuno teased.

"How am I supposed to look, then?" Suna sighed, looking up from his book for the nth time that session.

"Like this." Sakuno laughed, acting out a clingy girlfriend pose. To which Suna's lips broke into a grin.

"I won't do that." He said, shaking his head, finding her silly, then returned to his book. "I am, though. I am happy for you."

With her expression softening into a genuine look of gratitude, Sakuno smiled at him warmly, uttering a simple, "Thanks." before returning to her reviewing.

The following day though, in the whole week Ryoma visited, Suna was rarely around.


	25. December 9, 2016 (Friday)

"I'm sorry, Suna-kun." Yamato said in worry. "But I think she knows."

Suna only looked ahead, into the empty beige wall before sighing and closing his book.

"Thanks for telling me." He turned to her.

"You'll talk to her?"

"I will." He told her with a reassuring smile.


	26. December 11, 2016 (Sunday)

"Don't say it. We don't have to talk about it. You don't have to bring it up."

Sunagawa had to glare.

"Don't say what? That you're right? That given the right person, anyone and everyone can fall in love?" He yelled, unable to take it anymore. The pain, the agony of wanting to confess yet suppressing it for who knows how long, because she was taken, because it would be disrespectful, selfish? Was it asking for too much? To confess even though he already knows she'll reject him? "Because you are right. I've fallen madly in love with-"

"Don't say it, Suna-kun!" Sakuno cried, slamming her fists on the small kotatsu in his dorm room.

"-you."

The room grew deathly quiet after. Both remained unmoving, not knowing what next to do, not knowing what to say.

"I have a boyfriend." Sakuno finally said after a while.

"Who you haven't seen for over six months."

Sakuno glared at him.

"What are you implying?"

"I'm sorry but the past twenty-four months you say you've been together, you've only and mostly been skyping. And you've what, broken up every other week? What's healthy about that?"

"I'm sorry too!" Sakuno stood up, face red and furious and close to crying. "I'm sorry you think that. And," She let out a bitter laugh. "You're probably right. But," She told him, looking firmly at him. "I'm in love with him."

"What difference does it make?" Suna piled on, angry, frustrated, and increasingly heartbroken. "He's still halfway across the globe."

"One day," Sakuno breath out, trying to get back her nerves. "One day, he won't be."

Before she left, before it all finally ended between them, he had to ask.

"Are you together now?"

Sakuno batted back her tears. And with a self-pitying smile, said.

"No."

Outside the dorm room, Takeo could only look down tearfully and guess all that went wrong with his best friend's confession.


	27. December 12, 2016 (Monday)

"You should fix this!" Yamato cried, insisting. "Don't you want her back?"

"Why should I?" Suna distantly said, flipping his book to the next page. Then, suddenly he made a bitter laugh. "She just hung around because I remind her of her boyfriend."

Tear-eyed, Yamato's lips trembled, her heart aching in Suna's stead.

"How can you say that?"

The young man turned to her with a grave and unmoving disposition.

"Because it's true."


	28. April 22, 2017 (Saturday)

His brows lifted in surprise the instant he met familiar Cheshire eyes. Soon enough, Ryoma Echizen walked over to him.

"Hey." Suna stood up, receiving his hand in greeting.

"What brings you to Palo Alto?"

"Semester abroad." Came Suna's simple answer.

"Hn." Ryoma nodded, eyes drifting towards the group he left. Suna's followed and found a couple of women any respectable man wouldn't be seen with. "We're heading for the beach, maybe you'd like to come along."

"No thanks."

"Alright. Good luck on your studies."

"You too." Suna returned. When he sat back on his table at the cafe and took his pencil, he found himself glaring at his notes. Then, he sighed, looking away. Unwittingly, he became someone who he never wanted to be. And he was right. He was a fool for letting a woman, who rejected him months ago, dictate how he felt. It was stupid. And he felt stupid. But no matter how much he loathed feeling this way, he couldn't get himself to stop loving the equally foolish, blinded brunette back in Japan.


	29. March 24, 2018 (Saturday)

He wished he could go back. It was his graduation day. And donning his ceremonial clothes, he wished he could go back to when he first met Sakuno. It has been over a year since he last saw her. And although it may have been on purpose, it was unwanted.

"I finally know the reason why I like you." He said in passing when she stood up, about to leave. Sakuno turned to him with her brows raised. "You'll find it odd." He commented.

They locked gazes.

"Because of how much you believe in it." Then, added. "Love, I mean."

Sakuno hadn't spoken up, so he continued.

"No matter how I think of it, it really is ridiculous, how much you've fought for it. With me, with Echizen-san." Then, he mustered a smile as genuine as he could for her, for him. And before she left, told her with utmost sincerity. After all these years, she was right. She succeeded in her love and she had the ring to prove it. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." The brunette bowed deeply and smiled. And, before leaving, she told him. "I've never told you. But, you're probably the kindest, greatest person I know, Suna-kun. I'll pray you find someone as great to spend your life with."


	30. September 8, 2021 (Wednesday)

He realized it when he lost his first patient, so to speak. He was the surgeon's intern. So her hard work, her sweat, her tears, and her pain fell upon him as well. It was a tough operation. He didn't think any of them were routine or easy. So, when the patient's life slipped from their fingers, he knew his senior was suffering inside. It was common practice to stay cool and collected, for the patient, for the staff, for their peace of mind. He wouldn't break down before his senior. He had no right.

Still, he did. Remembering the anguish of losing his father, he cried. And it was in that moment, after not speaking for who knows how long, Sakuno came into the dark, unlit personnel's lounge and held him as she cried with him, feeling his pain.

She didn't speak. She just stayed beside him for a while until he regained his composure, until they were both paged.

When he turned to face her amidst the darkness, with his chest his aching and his eyes swelling from fatigue and depression, he found her smiling. And oddly enough, it was an image he'd tuck in his heart for as long as he could remember.

He thought it had been impossible for him to continue falling so deeply and madly in love with Sakuno. But he did. And in a weird mixture of bitterness and contentment, he decided he would have it no other way.

He would never have her, he knew. Still, he would have it no other way.


	31. June 25, 2022 (Saturday)

She tried to make a list of what was more painful than failing when you've already had it all. The home, the dream job, the man. The list was a long and dark one. She should be thankful for not having been killed, raped, gutted, whatever. But, she continued to sob. She still ached so much. It was a ridiculous coping method, counting one's graces to forget the misfortune.

It had been Ryoma's doing.

"We shouldn't have gotten married, after all." He had told her. "Now, it's gotten out of hand."

She did nothing but cry that day, the following months, and maybe forever then on. But, she'd later realize that Ryoma made the right decision, one she never had the heart to do.

"Good bye, Sakuno."


	32. September 2, 2025 (Tuesday)

He had been knocked out of the game, he knew. He knew, and yet, he couldn't stop himself as he forced himself up five flights of stairs just because the elevators were too slow to open for him. He was huffing by the time he burst into her office where he was greeted by a pair of wide doe-eyes.

"You were right." He said in painful breaths, much to Sakuno's distress, as he fell on his knees beside her chair.

"Kami-sama, Sunagawa-san." The brunette gasped, too shocked to move. It was then that Suna, in his most uncool moment, pulled out a velvet box from his white doctor's coat. "What is-"

"Will you marry me?"

"Wha-what?" Sakuno choked, flushing and in total confusion.

Then, finding the serious expression on her friend's face, said.

"Wha-what are you saying?" Close to crying and losing her swirling mind, the brunette laughed, finding the room painfully brighter than a few seconds ago.

"You once said love was supposed to be grand, filled with great sacrifices you'd never even think of for someone else." Suna started. His eyes started to swell but he didn't care a single bit. Because, because he had to say what has been killing him for over a decade. "I don't. I don't even know what the word means. But I know that I want to be with you. I know that every single time you were with Echizen, every time you weren't with me, I felt like the world was conspiring against me, laughing at me. All my life, I've told you love is illogical. And I-" He swore, his chest finally lifting with a small smile. "And I'm a fool."

"You made fun of your sister."

Suna laughed.

"I did."

"You said she was crazy for falling in love. You said I was crazy."

"I did." Suna smiled at her.

"And now, you-"

"You were right, Sakuno. I did fall in love. And I've been in love for a long time now."

"But," Sakuno tenderly took his hand in hers. "We've never dated." She smiled. "You can't just ask me to marry you." Then, with a tinge of bitterness, added. "I'm divorced."

Suna breathed out, smiled, and only said, "That's why I'm proposing."

"You're ridiculous, do you know that?" Sakuno laughed lightly, leaning closer.

"Besides, what do couples do on dates? Go out during national holidays?" He continued. "We've been doing that for ten years now."

"You're crazy." Sakuno laughed, throwing her head back at the seriousness of his expression. And, before Suna could continue to pile on, she returned her gaze to his and with the beautiful smile that raptured his heart completely, said. "Alright." And again, repeated. "Yes." To which the young doctor, eyes widening at the woman in front of him, couldn't help but capture Sakuno and pull her into a deep and chest-tightening, stomach-fluttering, toe-curling kiss.


	33. March 4, 2014 (Tuesday)

*Edited to include the change of relationship based on the canon "date/hang-out" thing in the New Prince of Tennis.

* * *

Sakuno looked as a group of girls crowded around Ryoma, asking for his second button. A Japanese tradition he was never aware of until that instant during their graduation day. He was wearing a surprised expression at the sudden wave of aggression his usually pleasant classmates were displaying.

"I really don't know what's happening." Ryoma told her later in an empty corridor and warily looked around in growing fright. To which Sakuno couldn't help but laugh at the silliness of his predicament. Then, the young man looked up at her with a sudden realization. "I know," He said, pulling out his second button. "I'll just throw it."

Sakuno's eyes widened.

"You shouldn't!" She cried in alarm, leaning closer with a reprimanding frown. "That's said to bring bad luck!"

Ryoma glared.

"You take it, then." He forced the button on her, making the brunette beside him flush a deep red.

"What?" She choked, adamantly refusing. "You should give that to the person you like." Then, continued, feeling she was about to cry. "But that's besides the point!" She threw her arms in desperation. "I need to tell you something, Ryoma-kun!"

"What is it?" He asked, finally turning to her, cheekily grinning at the redness of her face. Her silly expressions never failed to amuse him. While Ryoma wore a cool, stoic expression and waited for her to speak, standing before her, the his classmate, and fellow high school graduate, took a breath.

"All these years, there has been a a lot of girls who have confessed to you," She started fidgeting, looking down at her hands as she continued. The handsome young man in front of her watched her in growing anticipation. "And, well, before you leave, I just wanted to say," She turned to him. "And you don't have to feel bad or anything when you say you don't feel the same way," His brows slowly raise. This has happened to him far too many times for him not to know where she was headed, what she was trying to say. "I just wanted to tell you," Then she smiled. "I just wanted to tell you I, I don't know if it's the same as the others, but," She grinned now to herself as she shook her head, trying to get back on track. "I like you. I've liked you for a long time now." She didn't know why, but she started to tear up. Still, she wore her little smile. "I like you is all I wanted to say."

Ryoma was blindsided. He didn't know what to say. He didn't notice the slight raise of his brows, the expression of shock evident in his face.

She was Sakuno Ryuzaki, his good friend from when he first returned to Tokyo for Junior High around six years ago. Sometime ago, there was a moment when he thought there had been something more to their friendship, that maybe, the change of his mood for the better whenever she was near, the grin tucked into the corner of his mouth when they'd talk, her unfaltering support - there was a time back then, when he thought there was something more to their relationship. It had been merely a fleeting thought, one he never actually returned to after that time. And, granted the fact that their relationship didn't change, that he started dating and she did as well - that there was nothing more; that they were just really good friends.

He expected the world to confess to him. But she, he knew she never would, never wanted to; no matter how long the image haunted him, regardless of whether he hoped she would. He had been so sure. Which was why now that she had, he didn't know what to say.

"You don't have to say anything, Ryoma-kun." She laughed as she started to cry, slowly realizing that this was it. His silence was his rejection. She would be like the others now, she thought. She was now one of those people she feared being, someone Ryoma felt nothing for. "Let's head back?" She said, turning away.

The usually coy, snarky tennis prodigy only nodded. He followed behind her and stole a glance.

"I'm sorry." He said, suddenly reaching out to her, stopping her. "I don't know what to say."

"Don't think about it." She smiled sadly, then pulled away.

They parted ways after, just as Sakuno thought they would.

It was later on the same day, still dazed from what she decided was her own stupid confession, that Sakuno lifelessly walked downstairs to the kitchen with her towel draped over her shoulders and her long auburn hair still wet from her shower. Pushing the door to the kitchen aside, her brows raise in surprise. Her grandmother and Ryoma looked up at her. Both seemed to have been engrossed, conversing over some topic of importance.

"I'm sorry." Sakuno uttered, shutting the door. And, suddenly jolted with realization, she ran back to her room with her heart hammering in her chest. Ryoma was here. Her mind cried repeatedly in a wailing alarm. He was here. Then, her brows knotted, questioning why.

Soon enough, there was a knock on her door.

"Ryuzaki?" Her head shot up at the sound of Ryoma's muffled voice from the other side of the door.

"Did you need anything?" She forced herself to say as she opened the door, her eyes stinging with unshed tears.

"I need a word."

It took a second before the girl hesitantly nodded and stepped back so he could enter.

Inside her room, Sakuno pulled out a seat for Ryoma and stood rigid by her bed, unable to meet the eyes that were looking up to her. Her heart continued hammering painfully in her chest. She couldn't think straight - she couldn't even think nor wonder why the young man was in front of her.

Then, Ryoma spoke.

"Earlier-"

"Oh!" Sakuno suddenly blurted, forcing a painful laugh. "Please, don't bother about I said earlier! It was nothing-"

"Earlier," Ryoma repeated, firmly and strongly continued. "I, when - Since when have you," He had to look away. Had Sakuno been looking at him, she would've noticed the red that flushed his ears. "-Felt that way? I - was it just something you recently-"

"I-" Sakuno's voice broke. And, no longer able to take it, fell, sitting on her bed as she covered her face. "I've been in love with you all this time, Ryoma-kun." She sobbed. It was as if her heart was convulsing in her chest. "I've always loved you." She continued to cry. "Always." Then, continued in an agitated, frustrated, hurt tone. "I really don't understand how you don't know." She stood up, about to get tissues. But Ryoma handed her the container before she could. "It's either you don't know or you knew and blew me off without my knowing."

She quieted after a while, oddly feeling better after crying.

Wiping her eyes, she tried to smile as she looked up to the typical expressionless tennis prodigy. Sakuno stood up and walked to the door, about to invite Ryoma to leave.

"How do you propose we make it work?" He suddenly asked the dazed, confused and heartbroken girl.

"I'm sorry?" She croaked. She couldn't even bare to be around him.

"How can people who like each other make a long distance relationship work?" He repeated, clearer now. And finally, smirking as he saw the words dawn on the eyes of the brunette standing in front of him.

Then, unable to help it, Sakuno cried again while the young man before her finally burst out laughing - a laugh he's been holding in since he first realized she had ridiculous expressions - and took her into his arms in a tender embrace. It was during that intimate moment she sobbed all the agony she kept hidden all these years into his warm, welcoming arms. She continued to sob then finally started laughing in relief, in thankfulness as she buried her wet face into his chest. It was then, with her mind foggy and deliriously happy that she decided Ryoma Echizen was an idiot of a man for playing with her heart, for stealing it from her. It was then that she decided he was the one person who she vowed to love immeasurably, irrevocably, regardless.

Later, when Ryoma said his farewells that night, Sakuno stood beside Sumire by the door and watched him walk away.

It was then that her guardian and grandmother smiled.

"He talked to me about it." Then, laughed good-naturely. "And asked for my blessing. That kid doesn't beat around the bush, does he?"

Sakuno couldn't help but smirk as she watched Ryoma disappear into the street, on his way home. Her heart finally full.

* * *

END.

I'm kind of teary-eyed Sakuno wasn't able to make it work out with Ryoma. And, although I am the author, the characters chose what would happen, how they would react. I just wrote their story.

Anyway, if you guys think about it, this whole story is the story that comes after the end of a high school drama, when the two protagonists finally confess their love for each other. Thanks for reading this far. Thanks to those who reviewed. I'll always have a tender spot for you, for taking the time to leave me a note. Thank you so much!

ABOUT THE "Journal of the Unmoved"

Just wanted to note that if you read closely, you'll notice a couple of parallels. Also, other notes:

1\. Suna and Sakuno are supposed to be foils of each other, because of their contrasting views on the main theme of the story, which is love.

2\. The parallel in Chapter 17 and Chapter 32. It was in 17 that Sakuno told Suna, "When you've been in love as long as I've been, marriage is all you can really want." Forward nine years later (what we assume as the length of time Sakuno has been in love with Ryoma in 17), in 32, Suna, regardless of whether they dated or not, takes the leap and immediately asks Sakuno to marry him. This reflects what Sakuno had said, that again, she was right. In 32, though it's not mentioned, through his proposal, he unconsciously affirms Sakuno's statement, that if you've been in love long enough, marriage is all you really want. Marriage here equals spending eternity together as soon as possible.

3\. Sunagawa is a cool and kind character, you'll know once you read Ore Monogatari. Pretty funny manga, though focused on Takeo and Yamato. I hope I was able to write a good story for his character.

4\. There are other underlying themes and messages in the chapters. They're short so you know what scenes to dwell on, so you can try to feel what the character felt at that particular moment. Example, Chapter 21, which has only 45 words. In 21, I hope you understood that Suna is bitter. He thinks that Sakuno shouldn't have just gotten back with Ryoma, that she should be harder, tougher on him, especially after his act of disloyalty. He's bitter because Sakuno seems to be the weak one in the relationship and, he gets more annoyed because of this, since this just means that in the relationship, she is the one who loves more. So, he's pretty pissed, bitter, all the bad, angry jealous type person feels. Just, he's Suna and he's not used to feeling this irrational jealousy, he doesn't even know that he's angry because he's jealous, that he wasn't jealous simply because he's outraged as Sakuno's friend.

5\. It's fun to remember what Sakuno said and what Suna says earlier on and how he eventually contradicts them.

6\. I hope you understand that Suna and Sakuno's relationship will get off on a rocky start. Sakuno will be questioning whether she deserved Suna, whether she could give him all he wanted. Although she has finally moved on from Ryoma come Chapter 32, she doesn't know how to be in love with anyone else. As a child, falling in love with the snarky boy from school had been the easiest thing. It'll take a while before she really falls in love with Suna. And he knows this and still commits to her regardless. Also, they get married when they reach the age of 29 or 30, by that time they're residents in the same hospital. They only separate work when they take up their specialties.

Anyway, that's it. If you want me to explain anything, just leave me a message. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
